rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Knoodelhed
war pages Why do you have pages on wars that have no relevance to the series like WW2 and the gulf war? ::That logic makes no sense. 9/11 never happened? There has to be a page on every trivial little world event that "might" have affected them without it being mentioned in the plot? Hell, why not make a page for the Bosnian civil war or the death of Princess Diana? Universetwisters (talk) 21:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::it's not so much the idea of common history that annoys me, it's the idea that there's a page for wars that don't even have any relevance in the series. Did WW2 play a big part on life in the west coast? Sure. Does that mean we need a dedicated article to it? That guy you mentioned fought in the Korean War. Do we really need a big page for it other than, say, just linking an article on Wikipedia about it to the page? If you wanna focus on fanfiction and other meaningless stuff, go for it. Just don't think it'll confuse anybody. Hell, I know most of them are just copy/pasted from Wikipedia, but considering how skimping your other pages are with content, you should reorganize your priorities. You know, actually work on the show rather than what could have happened Universetwisters (talk) 09:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) =2009= Welcome Hi, welcome to Rocket Power Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Rocket Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiimaster10144 (Talk) 05:01, September 8, 2009 =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Background The background for the RP Wiki should totally be the yellow-cloud sky that is seen in most of the episodes - Just a thought. ^_^ =2013= Thanks Thanks Knoodelhed, i got more info and stuff coming to the pages i created. :) Inthezone90 (talk) 05:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Subscribe Is it possible to subscribe to the entire wiki, to perhaps get email notifications on changes? I'd like to see when updates are made, just out of curiosity. Besweeet (talk) 01:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :That page you linked to is perfect, thanks! Besweeet (talk) 00:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Roinks I have heard that everyone whose surname is Rocket actually has the surname "Roinks". This appears to be what Wikipedia indicates. Would you know more information about if this surname is mentioned on the show or not? +Y 06:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Does Wikia offer any analytics? Sort of curious as to how many views this wiki gets. Besweeet (talk) 05:25, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey , Just joined this page. I really like Rocket Power and used to watch it with my kids when it first came out in 2000.I noticed you from Orange County.Me too. Any advice on how to navigate the site or cool places to visit while I'm here. Thanks. =2017= Promotion When you get a chance, can you provide user RRabbit42 with admin rights? Besweeet (talk) 14:08, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : Hi this post is probably going to have bad formatting because I don't often use wikis but I encountered something very frustrating on here. I will admit that I trolled this wiki a bit earlier and you can feel free to ban me for it but I find the fact that I actually corrected and TOOK VANDALISM OFF OF the page for Lars, that was in reference to unrelated anime Jojo's bizarre adventure, and user RRabbit42, who claims to actually care about this wiki, put it back. I know I have a bad track record and thats fine but I don't think its tolerable that when I actually try to do something right it is completely reverted back to something wrong anyway. Please address this issue. I would do so myself but honestly no one is going to believe me at this point. Also I don't know if this is a PM or not sorry if this is bad etiquette. : Truthultra442 (talk) 17:24, April 23, 2017 (UTC)Truthultra 442 :: In response to that, this is an example of how starting off by trolling and re-adding vandalism can make it harder to be believed if you later do actually make a valid edit. You also had the misfortune to arrive just after the wiki had been subjected to vandalism, so your edits were removed as part of repairing the vandalism, whether or not they might have been correct. :: I think the pages have all been rolled back to the point before the recent vandalism took place, so they should be in good shape now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:59, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Tommy Westphall? Hello. I am Lady Aleena of the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. I came across your article on Tommy Westphall, and it is inaccurate. # The people who collect series for the TWU have made it very clear, no animated series belong in the TWU. I've made an exception on the wiki for animated series that are considered canon to live action series, meaning what happens in the animated series can and will affect a live-action series. # The reference in the article you have here did not indicate if the mention of Bobby Brady was from watching The Brady Bunch or if the character met Bobby Brady. If the character watched The Brady Bunch, then The Brady Bunch is fiction-in-fiction to this series. In that case, again, not in the TWU. I am sorry that this show will not be connected to the TWU in any way. Lady Aleena (talk) 07:38, October 21, 2017 (UTC) =2018= New Logo When you get a moment, please review the new logo proposed here: http://rocketpower.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JeremyCreek#Wiki_Logo. Besweeet (talk) 19:01, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Knoodelhed! A user recently nominated the site for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:43, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :No worries! I'll add you this Friday when I go through the weekly submissions :) Raylan13 (talk) 15:58, July 2, 2018 (UTC)